Code 404
by ShadisticArchdevil
Summary: All is quiet in Hamel High School. Well, that's on the inside. What matters now, is what happens on the outside, when two assassins meet on the field of battle, and events take a drastic turn.
1. Chapter 1

_(So Veteran Commander is the only Raven that hasn't starred, and I need a RavenxEve, so here we go. A nice idea I had. It should be a long series)_

_**Code 404**_

_**Chapter 1 - Hidden Inside**_

_**By - ShadisticArchdevil**_

**Eve's POV**

My name is Eve. I am the princess of this kingdom. Oh, also let me tell you, I'm not a pretty-pretty princess. I'm also a part-time assassin. My codename is Code 404. I live a regular girl life along with a hidden assassin life. I attend Hamel High School, but I am perceived as the "shy girl", and am never spoken to, nor do I talk to other people. I don't need others interfering with my life. It's a part of my life to hunt down and kill other "Codes". It is a battle of the fittest. There's only 30 of us remaining, and we are dying out quickly. Nobody knows what happens when you win, but I'm assuming it is glorious. Oh yes, even though I'm a princess, it doesn't mean that I'm treated like so. My parents beat me, I'm not respected, and nobody really tries to help me at all.

Or at least….that's how it USED to be…

**Date: January 18th, 40XX**

**Setting: Walkway to Hamel High, 7:23 AM**

**Objectives:**

**Eve - Survive Another Day at School**

**Code 404 - Target "Code 200" and Destroy**

The silver-haired seraph, dressed in her usual uniform of a knee-long skirt and white shirt with a blue tie and tan jacket walked along the sidewalk. She was on her journey to Hamel High, one of the greatest schools in Elrios. She knew nobody, and nobody knew her, and she did not mind one bit. A perfect student, all A's, excelling in all of her extra-curriculars, but still, refused to share any words with a single person. The farthest she had gotten into conversation was with her parents, and even then, it was only 4 words.

"Please. Stop hitting me!"

Those were the only 4 words ever heard to come out of the emotionless Code's mouth. Here, she was a normal schoolgirl, but outside, she had a shadow. A shadow that hid her true side.

A bloodthirsty assassin.

There was not a single Code that could beat her. Her power of the ancient nasods made her extremely swift and agile, making her attacks near un-avoidable. She had no weakness'. The only people that remotely knew her were Elsword, the red-haired Lord Knight, and Aisha, the purple-haired mage who could control time and space at her will. Chung, the so-called prince of Hamel, was not the true prince. His identity had been found out and he had sunk into hiding from everyone. Nobody has seen him since. Now that the backstory has been told, let us continue with the girl who was going to have her life as she knew it changed, forever.

"Oh, look. It's that one girl, Eve was her name?"

"Oh yeah, the quiet one, right?"

"Yeah. She's so lonely. Kind of makes me feel bad."

"I just heard that everyone is just jealous of her looks and her intelligence."

"Oh yeah. Anyone ever talk to her before?"

"I heard that it's just her parents. But even then she's silent."

Suddenly, a black-haired man joined the group of people and quickly slipped on by. He was there the first second and gone the next.

"Who's that? Is he new?"

"I heard he transferred in this weekend."

"Oh, that kid. Raven, right?"

"I heard he talks to Crows."

"Really? I just heard he's all looks and is just a nerd."

"It's true though. He can't talk to girls or anything."

"You'd think a guy like that would be picking up girls left and right, but he's another silent one."

Eve sighed and walked through the front doors. Her expression remained monotone, and her face was as pale as normal. After putting away her belongings in her locker, she walked to her homeroom. Her favorite seat was in the back, by the window. But someone was already there today. It was that Damn Raven. What the hell is he doing in her seat?

She glided over to him casually and tapped his shoulder. He was busy looking out the window and shrugged her off. She tapped once more, and he ignored her again. All it took was a SLAP!

"Ow! What gives! Oh- er...my apologies madam."

Eve pointed to the seat next to the one she normally sat in. He got up and moved his things, and adjusted his red glasses while doing so. Long hair, red dyed, red glasses, long shirt, terribly tied tie. Yes, he fits the personality of what someone would call a 'nerd'. He nervously shifted in his seat to face the other way, only to be met by a pair of green eyes.

"Oh~! You must be the new kid, Raven was it~?"

"U-uh. Y-yes ma'am!"

"Mmm~ Well, honey. My name is Rena~ I'm this class' president, so if you need anything, feel free to ask~"

"I w-will not hesitate, ma'am!"

He got up and bowed at her offer. The blonde-haired woman giggle and noticed that he was taller than her, but still seemed more fragile. She pet his hair and he sat down and sighed. His head turned towards the teacher, Mr. Glave, who began to teach the class about different techniques to take down massive enemies. Eve's mind gazed off once more as her minds shifted to Code 200. Her mission was to find the code and to delete it. Normally they were robots, or nasods, but sometimes, there were humans, like her.

Raven's eyes were fixed on the princess herself. Even though he didn't know it, she was an assassin, and his thoughts remained uninterrupted until the bell rang, signaling for the lot to head to second period. He casually made his way to the designated locker and attempted to open the lock on it. No luck. The struggle continued for another minute until Rena managed to see him struggling.

"Oh Raven~"

She hugged him from behind and his face turned as red as his hair as two soft objects pressed against his back. He spun around and backed against the lockers.

"M-may I help you?!"

"Mmm~ Having some trouble opening your locker?"

"U-uh. N-no…"

"Well, quit lying and let me show you!"

She grabbed his hands and was about to touch his left hand when he backed away.

"I-I'm fine, r-really. Thank y-you."

"Okay then~ See you later!"

He sighed and put his hand against his locker.

_That was close…_

He looked at his left arm and then opened the lock since the bell had already rung. No one was around and he had the time he needed. After all, the principal knew about his plans from the beginning, so he had a pass. He put his required books into the locker and pulled out his next periods supplies. Next was Gym, so he had no time to waste. Every minute training is another minute to becoming the best. He smiled and ran down the hallway to gym.

"Okay. Now everyone needs to do a lap around the track, then you may leave and do some stretches, but you are more than welcome to continue running laps if you want too."

The gym coach, Edan, put down his clipboard and noticed Raven sprinting across the field, clearing it in a measly 1.5 minutes. Edan stopped him after the first lap and approached him.

"Son, what's your name?"

"Raven, sir."

"Raven? Huh, seems familiar. Well, you seem to be doing these exercises very easily. Are you sure you want to be in this gym and not weightlifting?"

"Weightlifting? Where do I go for that?"

"Well, you simply go to the Athletic Office and you can hand them this note."

Edan scribbled something onto a piece of paper and handed it to Raven.

"Thank you, sir!"

"Please, call me Colonel. Good luck, Raven."

"Thank you Colonel!"

Raven waved as he ran towards the Athletic Office. Other people eyed him as his sweat dripped across his forehead and he ran into the building to change back. A certain pair of yellow eyes were also following him.

_Hmph, he is much tougher than he looks. I wonder…_

Eve sighed as she straightened out her sports bra. Although it was school, Hamel High allowed students to bring their own gear, and since Eve was an endurance runner, it'd be better if she stayed cool the entire time. Believe it or not, but the Seraph was still the record keeper for fastest mile at a staggering 3.2 minutes.

"ON YOUR MARKS! SET! GO!"

The blast of a whistling bullet zoomed through the air and echoed in everyone's ears. It was a practice-meet in gym, since she was in Track and Field. Her two long strands of hair were tied neatly into a bun to avoid interference and she sprinted in the beginning. People were cheering her name, but she knew it was only for now.

_I must be ready for Code 200…_

That was all it took for her to blast through at an amazing speed, finishing the 100m in 4.6 seconds. Jaws dropped and it took the rest of the period to pick them back up.

"Hey Eve."

She turned around to see the Elemental Master waving to her. She jogged over and joined the purple-haired mage for some cool down stretches along with some others, including the Night Watcher. They were doing some basic toe reaches and side turns. Rena's bust was constantly teasing Eve about her small size, but it didn't matter. She WAS an assassin after all. No need to flaunt, just delete.

"Hey Eve. I saw you eyeing Raven today? Maybe you like him?"

Eve glared at the blonde-haired elf with demonic eyes. Rena smirked a bit and nudged Aisha, which caused her to stop stretching for a moment.

"Yeah. I'd say not, I mean, Eve doesn't really talk, so I doubt she'd have her eyes on someone. Especially since Raven's kind of a nerd. And Eve's too good looking for that kind of stuff."

"You never know Aisha~ You better act fast Eve, or else I'll snatch him from you~!"

Eve looked at Rena with a blank stare, unable to comprehend the situation at hand. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see a shirtless Raven benching in the weight-lifting room, cause her to blush a little bit. Rena turned to look where Eve was, but couldn't see anything. The reason was because of Eve's training to be an assassin. It allowed her to see far beyond what any normal person could, thus allowing her to detect and predict enemy strikes. Very useful in combat.

"Eve? Something wrong?"

The faint ring of the five minute bell was heard throughout the field, and they all headed back to the changing room.

"Raven? Is that you?"

"Huh? Oh, hi. Who may you be?"

"Ah, it's me, Elsword. I'm the Lord Knight from your homeroom. How do you like it here so far?"

"So far so good I guess…."

_It was too late to cover up my regular side and go to nerd form, so I'll just explain it to him, or kill him. Whichever he understands better._

"I've been meaning to ask you. You're such a nerd yet you can bench 300 pounds. How do you even manage that? Also, what's with the hair?"

"I'll explain this to you, but not here. Care to go into the locker rooms?"

"I don't mind."

The two walked over to the locker rooms and the 5 minute bell rang, signaling the perfect time to start changing. The two began to undress and the conversation continued.

"So anyways, I'm disguised as a nerd so my identity won't be revealed."

"Which is…?"

"I am an Assassin. The true assassin of Prince Chung Seiker."

"NO WAY YOU'RE AN A-"

"Keep it down! I trust you with this information. Or else I'll just kill you. Got it?"

"Y-yes sir! Also, you didn't explain the hair."

"Oh, it's nothing, the red is just the blood of those who I've assassinated. Have a nice day, Lord Elsword."

"B-buh-BLOOD?!"

Elsword's jaw dropped while Raven walked out of the locker room. He had already been dressed and Elsword tried to comprehend what he just heard. Raven was a nerd in disguise for being an assassin who wears the blood of his enemies in his hair as a SYMBOL?! Better not mess with that guy. But wait, Eve is similar to Raven. Does this mean that she-

"AISHAAAAA!"

He sprinted out of the locker room and into the hallway, looking for the purple-haired mage. He grabbed her and pulled her along to 3rd period, explaining things as he went.

**The day continues until 8th period, which is Sparring, or a Free Period**

As fate would have it, the two men meet one another once again in the sparring room. They had each chosen the room C-D. Raven bowed first and got into a ready stance, pulling out his back as he readied himself. Elsword unsheathed his sword and readied himself.. Raven smirked, it was his only chance to spar with someone like this.

"I'm warning you Raven, I'm not holding back. Edan's taught me everything."

"Is that so? Then you will only see part of my ability."

A sleeve unrolled on his right arm to only see the blade was present. His left hand was completely covered by a cloth that was sewn to his shoulder. Elsword shrugged as they waited for the announcement to begin the spar.

"Everyone should know the rules. Wish your partner good luck. Teleportation commencing in 5…"

"Good luck Raven!"

"4…"

"Thanks, Lord Elsword. You too."

"3…"

Each gripped their blades tighter.

"2…"

Raven already knew how this worked. He had attended the same type of school previously.

"1…"

"Here we go!"

"TELEPORT!"

They each stood on opposite ends of a rooftop. The Lord Knight made the first attempt to strike. A swift blow to his right hand, Raven quickly Back-slided away and dropped some grenades during the process. As it was unexpected to see such a move, Elsword stumbled into the grenades and Raven began his combo.

Slash. Slash. Roll. Launch. Catch. Repeat.

"That all you got, Raven?"

Elsword smirked as his vitality aura activated. He could feel the mana pulsing in his veins.

"ARMAGEDDON BLADE!"

"What is tha-"

Raven was interrupted to see Elsword's sword size increase 3-fold. And began to sneak around.

"Aw, don't run. It's no fun that way!"

Raven glided from platform to platform, using his Shadow Step to avoid the gargantuan sword that was out for him. He then noticed an opening for Elsword's back. He lunged at him with a Piercing and Elsword was stunned for about a second.

"LET ME SHOW YOU MY STRENGTH!"

The cloak on his left hand fell off, revealing a Black and Orange mechanical Arm. Elsword was too busy being hit to notice that it had an opening slot in the middle for artillery purposes.

Slash. Slash. Bleed. Haze them. Then deploy them. Burn then. Bleed again. Missile Shower. And for the finisher.

"DEADLY RAID OVERHEAT FIVE TIMES!"

"F-FIVE?!"

"Sayonara"

Raven hit him with all 8 shots, causing Elsword to stumble backwards in defeat. He dropped his sword and bent on one knee.

"I surrender…"

"Good game Lord Elsword."

Raven bowed to his opponent and they were teleported back to the school room, where the bell had rung. The two men went back to the locker room to take their belongings.

"Say Raven. You should come over sometime!"

"Maybe. I have some important business to take care of at the moment."

"Raven my man!"

"M-my man! Wh-what does that mean?"

"It's just a figure of speech bro. Come on, let's go to the central plaza. I want to get to know you more!"

"U-um, I'm s-sorry, b-but I promised my mother t-that I would get h-home as soon as I g-got out of s-school."

"Awww! Well it's okay. Just chill with me later then, okay?"

"O-okay, Mr. Add"

Raven adjusted his thick red glasses and sighed. It had been only one day and he had no sign of the Unknown Code he was supposed to take down. He slammed his locker shut and leaned against it, deep in thought. His thoughts were soon interrupted by a hug from the front.

"H-huh?!"

"Hello Raven~"

"R-rena-san! H-how was your d-day?"

"It was good~ and yours?"

"It was s-satisfactory ma'am!"

"That sounds good~ Care to walk with me home~?"

"S-sorry Rena-san. I m-made a promise to m-my mothe-"

He was interrupted and his eyes grew wide as she kissed his cheek. His face turned red and he pushed her away and ran. Rena wondered what she did wrong. Normally, that would flaunt a man enough for them to like her. But then again, Raven WAS a nerd.

"Damn it. Damn it. Damn it!"

Raven ran down the hallway as fast he could and searched left and right to hunt for the Unknown Code. He had promised not to get any interaction on the job, so if his boss found out…

"Where is i-"

He ran right into her. Eve. He immediately got up and rubbed his forehead. He looked at Eve, who was now infuriated at the poor guy. He sweatdropped and yelled "Sorry!" as he continued his search. Eve pondered why he was in such a big hurry. That is, until Moby sent her codes via transmission signals. Eve picked herself up and dusted herself off. She looked at the running man and glided towards the exit.

Raven hurried past the autumn leaves into Velder. His home was in the outskirts, and there was only one way towards it. Luckily, only him and his boss know where this entrance lies.

"The unknown Code...who might it be?"

He pulled out his blade as he heard a whistle in the wind. He quickly uncloaked his metallic arm and scaled a tree fast. He could see the figure approaching. The yes went wide as a plasma shot hit the branch he was hiding on.

"Code 200...I am here to delete you!"

"Ah, you must be the unknow code…"

The unknown code took off it's white cloak to reveal her.

_No….no way…_

Yes, it was Eve. The only other girl that was remotely similar to him. The only other assassin that had a hidden life. She was the unknown code, or Code 404. The one that was unstable. The strongest code of all the 30 remaining. It was her, and she was his target.

"Hello Raven. Surprised to see me at the end of your life?"

"End of my life? Surprised yes, but that also means I'm ready for anything you will throw at me!"

He quickly reconfigured his arm to go into overdrive on command and switch programs when necessary. After jumping down from the tree, he had noticed her battle outfit.

"No way…Code: Battle Seraph!"

"Indeed. And be glad. You're the only one who hears my voice this often."

"Code: Battle Seraph is unstable! You can die! What are you thinking?!"

"Do I look dead? Do I look as if I care?"

"..."

"Exactly. Now, prepare to join the junk I have defeated before! EL CRYSTAL SPECTRUM! INDUCTION MODE! ENERGETIC HEART! MANA OVERDRIVE!"

"Mana Overdrive?!"

Raven knew what he was dealing with. Mana Overdrive was an ability only the greatest of codes could use. It allowed the user to store 400 MP and have about 100 Mana per second regeneration. He quickly began to reconfigure his codes to go into complete overdrive. He would sacrifice 30% of his HP when activated, but his mana would be filled instantly and he would overheat for one minute.

"I'm ready now, Eve. I will show you the pride of The Code Mercenaries!"

"For the glory of the Nasod Kingdom, I will defeat you!"

Eve started first. Her Sky Zapper was put into overdrive and she was going over 100 MPH. It would be tricky, but if Raven could time it just right…

"HAZE EXPLOSION!"

A direct hit on Eve caused her to stumble backwards a bit. Raven took advantage of the situation and Stepped his way over to her, only to realize that is was a Photon Flash. He realized a second too late and was stunned. Eve approached from behind and furiously began to pile out lasers, stars, and using Moby and Remy to attack him. He fell over from most of the hits, and checked his stamina. It was in the green level.

"BURSTING BLADE!"

He plunged his left arm into his Blade's socket and pumped out gasoline, which ignited on contact with the electricity of Eve's body. The surge caused Eve's suit to start burning up. The skin contact was also burning her constantly, and she was able to take it out by using a quick Energetic Heart. Raven shoots missiles from the sky, but Eve swiftly evaded and grabbed him from behind and threw him to the floor. A massive thud was heard and Raven became a bit dazed.

"PHOTON FLARE!"

His vision was blinded and he began to stumble back and forth. Luckily, he had remembered that in the darkest of times, Fire can help him. He called his Arm to give him gunpowder.

"IGNITION CROW! OVERHEAT! INCINERATION!"

The massive bird headed straight for Eve. She had seen this ability before, and it would only follow a straight path, but this Crow was following her. She turned around to do a quick Photon Flash but it was too late. The massive bird ran into her body and she immediately began to heat up. Her cooling systems had been overridden and she was burning up from the inside out. Raven's Arm now engulfed his whole left torso in flames from the overheat.

"You...you are powerful...Code 200…"

"Likewise...but, I'd say, it's time to end this -cough-"

Eve immediately though f what was going to happen. It would be bad if she took any more Fire damage so she quickly sent Moby to Raven. He tried swinging at the small robot, but it would evade every shot.

"MOBY! NOW!"

"Huh?!"

Power Drain. Raven had lost all of his HP but 5% and he felt weak. His knees gave away as Eve's cooling systems began to cool her off. She stood up and walked to the trembling and sweating Veteran Commander and pointed a small laser beam at his face.

"Any last words before I kill you?"

"..."

"Okay then. GIGA STREAM OVERDRIVE! MULTIPLY STRATOS EFFECT BY 7 AND DAMAGE OUTPUT BY 50!"

_I-it's over...I have failed…_

_Sayonara, Raven…_

"!"

Raven grabbed her foot and inhaled the Giga Stream into his hand. His mana had now gone into overdrive and he was surging with electricity.

"I-impossible…"

"GIGA PROMINENCE!"

He furiously pumped firepower into the ground beneath them and threw Eve into it with his right arm. The ground crackled as Electricity and Fire both met with each other and created an explosion.

Eve fell over, knocked unconscious by the continuous tremors.

"I...did it…"

And with that, Code 200 dropped his sword and fell. His arm had covered his body with flames. And he lay there, in combustion, as he and his target had both been eliminated.

_This was for you...Prince Chung..._


	2. Chapter 2

_(I heard some good praise for this story, especially from new faces, so I'll update it. Also, I'm working REALLY hard on trying to update Curse of Fate, beleive me, I am. So hopefully it'll be up soon)_

_**Code 404**_

_**Chapter 2 - Death Frowns Upon Us**_

_**By - ShadisticArchdevil (The Celestial Archangel)**_

"Ah...are you awake, Code 404?"

"..."

The woman raised her head. The chrome white room did a bedazzling job at reflecting the fluorescent white light into her eyes. She felt a pain in her back and immediately fell backwards. Looming above her unstable body were two figures.

"Ugh...I demand to know where I am!"

"Relax, Code 404, Battle Seraph. You are in his highness Prince Chung's laboratory. In fact, the prince himself wanted to meet you."

"Hello, Eve. I am Prince Chung who was dethroned because of various reasons. That was quite a fight you two put on back there. Surely you two know how powerful your weaponry is now."

The dark figure took off his helmet and his spiky hair and ponytail let out behind his back. Code 200, Raven, was leaning against a wall, a large bandage covering his left eye and his left arm missing. She gazed to her left and noticed that she seemed to be in a medical facility. Doctors were scurrying about and Raven nodded to a few of them as they asked him questions. Surely his arm had been pushed to the limit, but where had it gone?

"Lady Eve. The Prince requests that you go to his dormitories after you are feeling well."

Raven bowed as Eve saw Chung walk out the door. Her emotionless face was scarred with the blood of Raven, along with burn marks of the body.

"Code 200. How did I get here. I remember massive geyser explosion, but nothing else. Explain."

"It is quite simply. I am used to being on fire. The flames that engulfed me did not last long. My self-programmed cooling systems took about an hour to cool off my body. I could barely stand, but you were still unconscious. I may be an assassin, but if my target is not destroyed, I will bring them back here for investigation. How are you feeling?"

"I am feeling quite well, so thank you. But why did the prince call for me?"

Raven shrugged. Normally he didn't question the prince, but Chung had also told him to accompany Code 404. He gazed at his empty left socket and sighed. Eve slowly sat up as the two's meal arrived, thanks to Myu. Raven slowly ate with his one arm, while Eve's drones were feeding her, as they had been repaired to function normally.

_I can blast this place to bits if I felt like it…_

Eve shook her head. Even after she nearly deleted Code 200, he still saved her from dying out in the open from blood loss. Raven finished eating and took his tray to a different room. Eve sat there, contemplating whether she should be thankful for this moment, or if she should be trying to escape. The latter seemed impossible, so she slowly got up and walked to where Raven went. She found him and they both slowly made their way to the Prince's dormitories.

"Also, -ahem- Code 404, we will stop by my room on the way there."

"Why is that necessary?"

"Look down for a moment."

Eve did as she was told, and indeed, she was bare. Her first thought was to immediately strike Raven, but he seemed to pay no attention to her. He seemed much too focused on getting to his room as fast as possible and getting her some type of clothing to wear.

"Here we are. I will grab you a shirt and some pants from my closet. It will be just a moment, so please be patient."

Eve sat on his bed and looked around the room. Her eyes were locked on a portrait. A portrait of Raven and…

"Here you are. The bathroom is in that door right there. Please hurry. There is little time to waste."

"Affirmative."

Raven displayed no sign of interest in her nude body. Which was good, but was probably because of his assassin title. Do not think lewd. Do not be off guard at any moment. She sighed and finished putting on the clothing. The two went to Chung's room in complete silence. Raven knocked and then opened the door to find the Prince tinkering with his Destroyer yet again.

"You called for us, your highness?"

"Yes. Please, have a seat."

Eve sat down while Raven stayed standing. Chung shrugged and took off his glasses, neatly placing them in their compartment beneath his desk area. He leaned back on his chair and turned around.

"As you know, there are only 30 Codes remaining, 28 not including the two of you."

"Yes…"

"This would be too big a task for one assassin to do it solely by themselves, so I have made an agreement. Eve, you live with Raven from now on."

"No."

"Hm? Why not? Do you dislike him?"

"He is my target. I cannot live with my target. All targets must be eliminated."

"Hey, don't forget your 'target' is here, too. But yes, my highness, I do also object to that, simply because there is no reason for her to do so."

"Actually, while you two were asleep, you have been engaged."

Something dropped. Probably from the laboratory. But because of the incoming silence, the noise was amplified tenfold.

"You are kidding."

"Nope. Congratulations. You now each have a fiance. With this bond, you two can easily take down the others, and it should be no problem for you at all. We can achieve the reward and power, and then you two will be released to do as you please."

"Your highness...but why?"

"Also, Eve will be staying in Raven's room to increase the bonding between you two."

Raven glanced over at the battle seraph, who seemed to be hiding her anger from everyone. She huffed and ran out the door, slamming it behind her.

"Should I go after her?"

"You are her fiance, are you not? She can't get out of the facility, but calm her down. It's key that you two increase your affection for each other."

"Agreed."

And with that, Raven blasted out the door at full speed.

**Raven's POV**

"Code 200 speaking. If anyone regains sight of Code 404 around the facility, teleport me there ASAP. Thank you!"

I sighed and placed my reformed claw back into my left socket. I had promised never to fall in love after Seris...but...I have no choice. Hopefully we can get along. There's a blue light over me now, which means I'm being teleported to her location. Here goes…

**THUD!**

"Ughhh…."

I groaned and forced myself up. Of course, just my luck. There she was, Code 404, right underneath me. Perfect place to teleport, right? I immediately got up and off of her before she could think about me doing lewd things. Eve got up and brushed herself off, but not after giving me a massive red mark on my left cheek.

"P-Pervert!"

"-sigh- Come with me."

"No way!"

I picked her up bridal style and walked to my room. Every scientist I saw swooned. Why did they all have to be female? We got to my room, of course, with all the kicking and pushing and screaming she did in my arms in there, I literally threw her onto the bed. She immediately sat up while I sat on the edge of the bed.

"I-idiot! You think I'm someone you can just pick up and toss around?"

"Well, you are my fiance. So shouldn't you be enjoying this stuff? And clearly I can since I just did."

"...imbecile…"

"What was that?"

"IMBECILE!"

And now she's trying to rip my face off. Who knew such a quiet girl at school could pack quite a pair of claws. I sighed and turned around, and she immediately messed up my hair. The red part was glistening. Prince Chung must've given it a new coat. My crow, Severus, flew over and perched atop my shoulder. He would always go on my shoulder when he saw something he didn't know of, and in this case, it was Eve.

"Hey, calm down. Remember, it's for our pride as assassin's."

"I would rather be dead than marry you…"

"I would say that's harsh, but I'm used to it. So Eve, I've only got one shower and one bed. So I'll grab a sleeping bag, and you can have the bed. I'm pretty sure one of us will wake up earlier than the other, so whoever does gets priority on shower. Also, I think Prince Chun-"

**THUD!**

In flew Eve's clothing in my room. Some of the bags opened and the clothing landed on my face. I picked one off my face with my claw. Of course, my luck strikes again. It was her pantsu.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY UNDERWEAR?!"

"I DIDN'T MEAN TOO I SWEAR IT'S A MISUNDERSTANDING!"

"Fine...but only because you're my so-called fiance. Also, how tall are you?"

"Six feet, four inches. Why do you ask?"

"I'm only 5 feet 11 inches…"

"Why does it matter?"

Raven let out a small chuckle and put down his mattress. Eve changed into her nightgown and Raven took his shirt off, effectively changing into his nightgown.

"Raven?"

"Yeah?"

"Tomorrow. You will give me a tour of the lab."

"Yes Ma'am"

"Code 404?"

"...you can address me as Eve"

"Well then, Eve?"

"Yes?"

"Are you okay with this? I mean, the whole idea about us being engaged. This also means that we'll have to…"

"Have to…?"

"N-nothing! A-anyways how do you feel about this?"

"I am a bit surprised since of how abrupt this is. Plus, I am also quite glad that you will take care of me rather than my parents. You seem much more gentle than them."

"I see...Well, good night Eve."

"Good night Raven."

**Date: January 19th, 40XX**

**Setting: Raven's Room**

**Time: 8:00 AM**

**Objectives:**

**Raven - Show Eve Around the Lab**

**Eve - Don't Blow Anything Up**

**Chung - Increase Raven and Eve's Affection**

"Wake up, Eve. The earlier we get going, the better."

"Ungh~ Give me 5 more minutes~"

Raven got up and scratched his head. Saturday was a good day to show his new fiance around the lab and teach her about the place. Of course, his hair as a mess. He stretched and yawned while getting up and glanced over at the sleeping beauty. Her arms were clasped together around a pillow, as if hugging it for dear life. She was sleeping so soundly and the blanket was fumbled beneath her. A small bit of her stomach was showing and she turned over to the side and made a cute sigh.

"Who knew the deadly Code 404 has a moe side to her…"

"Mmm~"

"Eve. Come on. I want some time at the end of the day for a few other things. If you don't get up, I'll force you awake."

"But Ravennnn, I just want to sleep a little moreeee~"

"No. Get up. Let's go."

Eve turned away from him and nuzzled her head into the pillow. Raven sighed and crossed his arms. He silently mouthed some words and sat down next to her.

"I'll give you 3 seconds. 3…"

"Nooo~"

"2…"

"Just 5 minutes~"

"1…"

"Please~"

"Okay, here it comes"

Raven took his nasod arm and shifted the claw into a human hand replica and began to…..

_Tickle her. Is this really a good idea?_

Eve began to laugh uncontrollably and gripped the bedsheets tightly. Her pale white cheeks began to turn a shade of light pink, and slowly got darker and darker as Raven continued his tickling-frenzy. She soon managed to grab his hands and sends shocks through them and he immediately pulled back. He grinned.

"Now that you're awake, we can go around the laboratory."

"Jerk...Everything you heard me say, you will forget or else…"

"Or else…?"

He smirked but her eyes glowed red and her face looked like a demons. Raven sweatdropped and put both hands up in surrender.

"Y-yes Ma'am"

"Good. Well, you get the shower since you woke up first"

"Alright. You can inform Prince Chung about today's plan via the intercom on the desk over there."

"Alright."

Raven grabbed some clothes and headed into the bathroom. His hair was funny-looking, especially since the red part was not in a single spot, but everywhere. She sighed and walked over to the intercom. She held down the red button.

"Prince Chung?"

"Ah, good morning Eve. I hope you slept well. There is no school today, so what are you up to?"

"Well, today Raven is going to show me the laboratory, and then he said he has something planned afterwards."

"Beautiful. You are free to do as you please. There are no listings as of the moment. Enjoy your day, Princess Eve."

Eve let go of the button and rummaged through her bags to find the proper clothes to wear. There was not much casual clothing in her bags, since she was one to stay formal. She decided on a black and white dress that only touched the top of her knees. It was her fiance after all. Still curious what Raven was going to wear, she slowly opened the bathroom door and saw a naked Raven, hair soaked and body wrapped in a towel, about to change into his clothes.

"Eh? EVE?!"

"OH dear...Raven. I'm sorry. But you are my fiance. So it is okay, is it not?"

"Well, you have a point. But I'd still like some privacy."

"Alright. I was just wondering what you were going to wear today."

"Well, just wait outside. You'll see it in a bit."

"Affirmative."

Eve walked outside and closed the door. The small red lines on the side of her cheeks were gone. But what were they? Blushing? No way. How could another assassin, especially one like him, make her feel that way? Well, he is her fiance, but still. It was arranged…

"Alright, Eve. You're free to go. I'll grab some breakfast and bring it here for us."

Eve looked at his clothing. A no-sleeve black top that seemed a bit tight, showing off his chest more than anything, and a pair of black pants that were pretty loose. It seemed like he was going to the gym or something.

"Alright. Thank you Raven."

"Are you like...checking me out?"

He smirked.

"Negative. I have no interest in people like you. Now if you'd excuse me, I'll be going into the shower."

"O-okay.."

Eve went into the bathroom. Raven sighed and laid down on the bed. His thoughts immediately raced through his head. He called for the chefs to bring food to his dormitory first. But these thoughts would not leave his head.

_Is she really okay with it? It's hard to tell. She saw me nearly naked and was okay with it. But she just said she doesn't like me. Ugh, this is such a pain. This is why I don't fall in love anymore…_

Eve felt the hot water slip down her slender body as her mind began to process the events of the past couple days. Raven was a new student. He was the opponent. But now, she's all of a sudden engaged to him. This is all happening so quickly. She sighed and stepped out.

Raven set down the two plates at the small coffee table he had set next to his window. Outside, he had a view of what used to be the forest. Now, it was a massive city of industrialization and innovation. He sipped his tea and Eve came out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel. Raven almost spit his tea out.

"E-eve! Have you no dignity?!"

"You're my fiance. And all I did was forget my deoderant. I always thought men loved naked women."

"W-well...No! Go change and put some clothes on!"

"If you so wish…"

Raven sighed as Eve came out fully clothed in her dress. Wait...she was wearing a dress without leggings. He sighed and prayed that under no circumstance he gets a glimpse of what is underneath. She sat down across from him and began to eat her eggs and drink her tea. She seemed like such a princess, and he ate like a pig. It was shameful, but she was his fiance, so it's okay, right?

"Well, Eve. We can leave it here. The maids normally come here and clean this up for us."

"Maids…?"

As if on cue, the door was knocked upon and Raven yelled "Come in!". In walked a pale girl with long yellow hair dressed in a black and white maid outfit. Next to her was a woman with short blonde hair and glasses dressed in a similar fashion.

"Ah, right on time. Eve, these are our maids, Ariel and Luriel."

"Hello Mistress! We hope we can be of assistance while you are here!"

They both curtseyed, the same way Eve's servant, Ophelia, did to her parents at home. She bowed back and Raven grabbed her hand lightly and took her out the door. The day had just begun, and it was time that Eve would become familiar with her surroundings.

"Let go of me this instant before I cut your head in half with Spectrum!"

"S-sorry...well, then just follow me"

Eve followed Raven throughout the rooms. A potion area. A mechanical operating system. A classroom for interns, and a training room for him. It also doubled as a gym. Raven's crow, Severus, was simply flying slowly behind the two the entire time. The clock in the main laboratory struck 4 PM. It had gone by so fast, yet it was still interesting. Raven sat Eve down and held her hand lightly.

"Listen, I don't know if you're comfortable with me yet, but we should at least try to get to know each other…"

"Negative. Why would I disclose information to you?"

"We're fiances...I'll tell you anything you want to know. But please Eve, bear with me."

"..."

The silence continued for another minute until Raven took his hand off of hers and leaned against the wall, sighing in the process. Eve grabbed it and place it back on her hand. Raven, confused, looked at her.

"Fine…"

"Great! What do you want to know?"

"Well...why are you an assassin?"

"Oh. This is a long one. It's because of my….late...fiance, Seris."

Eve's eyes went wide. There was someone...before her?

"Well, she was killed...in front of my eyes. I can still smell the fragrance of her when I reminisce about her like this. She was stabbed in the chest by my old boss, Alex. I was found and arrested of some crime I didn't do. Seris rescued me along with my men. I used to be the leader of the mercenaries. Alex got jealous, and he captured us after we escaped. I was on the brink of dying when the Prince's men found me and took me under his care. He let me choose my path freely. I could refine my swordsmanship and manage my anger (Blade Master). I could also have used my new Nasod Arm to destroy everything in my path, but it would require for me to suffer through excruciating pain and lose my sanity, giving a risk of going on a murderous rampage (Reckless Fist). I decided to do a bit of both. I learned and re-mastered my old techniques as a mercenary and they upgraded my arm to be able to export heat in exchange for some of my blood. The more blood I sacrifice, the more powerful my attacks become. It's a risky idea, but I did it. And I have no regrets. It's a bit sad if I went into detail, but I became an assassin in hopes of being able to kill Alex. To this day, I have no idea where he is."

Raven looked down. His hair covered his face and his hair shone brightly under the light. Eve looked at his face full of sorrow. His story was far worse than hers. She then did something that neither of them expected…

"E-eve?"

"I'm sorry…"

"Sorry for what? You did nothing. You could've done nothing. It's not your fault!"

Raven stood up, one small tear rolling down his cheek. Eve immediately tackled him, but instead of for a fight, she hugged him. Her tears began to soak into his black shirt.

"You….you have it far worse than me."

"Eve."

"W-what?"

"Bad things happen to all of us. It's a part of life. We can't do anything to avoid it. We can't do anything to fix it. It happens. And that's why our eyes are placed on the front side of our heads. We can look forward and not stay stuck on the past for too long. Once you realize that life is out to get you, you can fight life, and only then will you feel satisfied. So no matter what happens, promise me one thing."

"Y-yes?"

Tears were now uncontrollably flooding down her cheeks. Emotions? Impossible. How could Raven have exposed such a weak point…

"Promise me that no matter what happens to us in the future, you will not EVER regret anything. It's not regret, it's experience."

"O-okay…"

"Now stop crying. It's getting a bit late. We should go to the dining hall for dinner with Prince Chung, but first, we should get washed up and maybe change our clothing."

"Y-yes…"

Eve felt something happen in her chest. A feeling of warmth. She saw his smile. The smallest smirk. Her chest heated up, and she felt like being wrapped around his body made her feel like it was the place where she could go anytime to deal with any problems.

Was she...falling in love?


End file.
